A current sensor is known which has a magnetic detection element for detecting a magnetic field intensity generated by a current to be measured (e.g., see PTL 1). By detecting the magnetic field intensity by the magnetic detection element, it is possible to calculate the current based on the magnetic field intensity.
PTL 1 discloses a current sensor in which a pair of shield plates are arranged so as to sandwich a bus bar through which a current to be measured flows and a magnetic detection element. The current sensor disclosed in PTL 1 uses a magnetic detection element for detecting a magnetic flux density in the plate width direction of the bus bar, and has a magnetic detection element installed in a non-transmission region where an external magnetic flux in the plate width direction of the bus bar does not transmit. Thereby, an influence of the external magnetic flux is suppressed.